


Twisting

by MooseFeels



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sensate cluster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley waits until it's safe for him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting

Will doesn't move, when he's under.

That's the thing about the drugs- the sedatives. They put him down, down deep. Deep enough that he doesn't toss, doesn't turn, doesn't even twitch. He just lies there, growing paler and paler by the day, growing thinner and thinner by the day.

Riley doesn't like to leave his side, so she doesn't like to leave the house. Nomi wired them some serious money a few months back, enough to pay for the house and the supplies and the food. Kala's got some hookup for them, with Nomi's help, and that gets most of the drugs to them by mail every few weeks. Nomi and Kala help her with other things, too. IV-lines and shots and solutions. Lito helps her keep him clean shaven. Capheus helps her pass the time. She hasn't seen a single movie with Jean-Claude Van Damme in it, but she doesn't think she needs to anymore, the way Capheus talks about him. She's not sure he could live up to the legend. She's not sure anyone could be as brave and strong and _just_ as Capheus, much less his own heroes.

Sun helps chop wood.

Will is awake for about ten minutes at a time, every few days, always a night. Riley times it that way; in the room in the dark; far away from the exterior sound of the sea and night sky, rich with stars.

He's awake just long enough for his eyes to focus, for him to smile a little, for him to tell her he loves her.

Riley tells him she loves him back. Tells him little things, about Iceland, about her father. Sometimes, Will talks to her, too.

Every once in a while, someone will visit when Will's awake. Capheus or Nomi, usually. Riley thinks she likes Capheus best.

Wolfgang doesn't visit when Will's up, but he does visit Riley sometimes.

Wolfgang understands mistakes. He doesn't talk, and Riley doesn't really either, but they sit and they understand each other.

Riley sits, and she takes care of Will, and the seven of them, they take care of Will.

The seven of them, they wait.

They plan.


End file.
